


Эксперимент с золотыми рыбками

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: – Черт возьми, Кугар, перестань устраивать истерику стулу, это никак не поможет, просто программисты были идиотами.илиДженсену запретили проводить психологические эксперименты над командой, и он нашел выход.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 25





	Эксперимент с золотыми рыбками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goldfish Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419426) by [Chef_Geekier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier). 



– Черт возьми, Кугар, перестань устраивать истерику стулу, это никак не поможет, просто программисты были идиотами.  
  
Все застыли, не понимая, что происходит. Тем более что до этого момента Кугар вообще-то дремал на диване и, насколько все могли судить, никогда в жизни не закатывал истерик. (Его маме было бы, что сказать на этот счет, если бы у нее была возможность, но Кугар ни за что не даст Лузерам встретиться с теми, у кого есть компрометирующие материалы времен его юности. В связи с этим у него были некоторые сложности, поскольку его мама хотела познакомиться с «его молодым человеком», как она выразилась, но Кугар совершил обманный маневр, и теперь у него было еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем придется отвезти Дженсена домой.) Клэй шел из кухни в гостиную и замер на полдороге, не донеся бутылку с пивом до рта. За обеденным столом Пуч и Рок играли в карты. Дженсен, естественно, сидел на полу напротив дивана, прислонившись к стене и уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, вместо того чтобы, как нормальный человек, сидеть за компьютерным столом в их с Кугаром комнате. Когда все перевели взгляд с Кугара обратно на Дженсена, тот нервно рассмеялся.  
  
– Э-э-э ... я сказал это вслух, да?  
  
Все кивнули.  
  
– И вы не дадите мне сбежать в свою комнату, чтобы ничего не объяснять?  
  
Все одновременно покачали головами.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул и развернул свой ноутбук, чтобы всем был виден монитор. На мониторе шла какая-то игра про людей, которые выглядели смутно знакомыми. Один человечек, одетый только в шорты и ковбойскую шляпу, действительно, казалось, был в истерике, и в ней как-то был замешан стул.  
  
– Ну Клэй сказал, что больше не разрешает мне проводить эксперименты с вашим сознанием и проверять на вас теории сумасшедших ученых.  
  
Пуч вздрогнул. Если бы Кугар был немного больше похож на человеческое существо, он бы отреагировал так же.  
  
– Так что я поискал и нашел Sims 2, и она показалась мне довольно забавной, но слишком агрессивной для всех, у кого диагностированы психические заболевания, поэтому я подправил несколько вещей и, ну... теперь у меня есть дом симов, где живем мы все, Джолин, Джесс и Бет. У них большая свобода воли, слишком мало кроватей и стульев, нет пожарной сигнализации, и я контролирую только Бет. Я называю это «Эксперимент с золотыми рыбками».  
  
После минутного размышления Кугар мысленно пожал плечами. Это было намного безопаснее других выходок Дженсена, которые тот устраивал от скуки. Пуч казался заинтересованным. Рок и Клэй выглядели так, словно обдумывали, не стоит ли сломать Дженсену что-нибудь и какие у этого будут последствия.  
  
– И как дела в доме? – спросил Пуч.  
  
Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
– Ну... о, я забыл рассказать про модификации. Одна снимает ограничение на количество людей в доме, а другая позволяет им самим инициировать романтические отношения, так что... Сим-Дженсен беременный инопланетным ребенком, сим-ты и сим-Джолин ждут третьего, я думаю, что сим-Клэй беременный, и я не знаю, как это случилось, но его постоянно рвало, а опция опохмела была недоступна, так что это не алкоголь, сим-Рок в восторге от рояля, и он теперь почти профессионал, сим-Джесс продолжает бродить в нижнем белье, а сим-Кугар страдает от нереализованного желания, потому что не хватает свободных женщин, с которыми можно переспать. Хотя он отлично ладит со всеми детьми.  
  
Кугар испытывал смешанные чувства. Да, он хорошо ладил с детьми. У него было много практики. Однако он не закатывал истерик неодушевленным предметам из-за того, что не мог переспать с женщиной, – он был совершенно счастлив с Дженсеном.  
  
Хотя все остальное звучало вполне правдоподобно.  
  
– И какая у тебя цель? – Пуч, казалось, был доволен тем, как поживает его сим.  
  
– Мне нужно, чтобы Бет достигла своей жизненной цели. Тогда этот квест будет закончен, и я придумаю что-нибудь еще... Я думаю насчет сим-Клэя: нужно попытаться найти ему подружку, которая не убьет нас всех во сне. И мне интересно, сможет ли сим-Клэй превратить кого-нибудь из сим-детей в убийцу-психопата, даже если я буду полностью контролировать их личности.  
  
– Ставлю двадцать баксов, что сможет, – немедленно вмешался Рок.  
  
Клэй стукнул его по затылку.  
  
– О, хорошо. – Дженсен в замешательстве смотрел на экран. – Так вот как он забеременел.  
  
Кугар, несмотря на все свое здравомыслие, подошел посмотреть, что там происходило. На экране было дергающееся размытое пятно в душевой кабине. Через несколько секунд появились два человечка. Одним из них был, очевидно, Клэй. А другим большой, сильный темнокожий мужчина. Кугар взглянул туда, где сейчас ссорились Клэй и Рок, потом снова на Дженсена, который пытался подавить хихиканье.  
  
– Десять баксов, что Рок выиграет в твоем следующем квесте.  
  
Кугару пришлось схватить ноутбук, чтобы он не разбился, когда Дженсен завалился на бок от смеха.  
  


* * *

  
А ставки Рока и Кугара выиграли.


End file.
